dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lux Hakea (Mo'o 'Ala)
Lux Hakea '''is a main character in Mo'o 'Ala- The Mighty Primate King. While having no true counterpart in the main series, he does play the role as a controversial protagonist, being an opponent to the Haoles while being three-fourths Haole himself. History Lux was born to a Haole woman from southwestern Pluribus Unum (previous territory of the former nation Arena), accounting to her being part true Haole and parts of other proto-human groups. His father was half Haole and half local, and ''his ''father was full local and his mother was full Haole. This made Lux to be one fourth local and three fourths Haole mainly. Being a result of interracial mixing, he was bullied as a child by his full-white comrades and his family was brought a deal of scorn. As Lux grew up, he was increasingly tormented by his peers, leading to him becoming a bit of a recluse and garnering and intense hatred for Haoles and his own nation. At the age of sixteen, after enlisting into the UHN Army, he officially cemented himself as a full blown traitor and terrorist as he took part in a lucrative bombing scheme at a harbor in the state of Anglia. While his accomplices were caught right afterward, Lux managed to escape on a cargo ship heading across the Maelstrom surrounding the Haole continent and hid out on the island of Maui for several days. He was, though, eventually tracked down and caught by a ship led by Admiral Caeruleum of the UHN Navy himself, being personally thrown aboard the ship and detained. He makes his first appearance in Mo'o 'Ala- The Mighty Primate King as one of the prisoners that Ra interacts with in the jail cell on the battleship that Ra and Palema'i were captured on. Ra attempted to talk to him, but Lux was mainly shut off to him. When the boat was attacked and the cell began sinking, he used his resourcefulness to pick his lock rather than merely shattering them like Ra. He managed to escape the watery deaths that his fellow prisoners met as he joined Ra and Palema'i at the surface, clinging to the ship's wreckage. The group is soon met by the god '''Maui, who transports them to a nearby island and tells them of his plan to end the United Haole Nations. Deciding to take actions into his own hands, Lux embarks on his own separate quest than that of Palema'i and Ra by re-infiltrating the UHN. Managing to get into the UHN through a ferry service, he arrives under the guise as an immigrant worker at the largest port city in Pluribus Unum, Saint Francis. From there, he stole a car which he used to drive across the country to reach the UHN capital city of New Torke City to achieve his macabre goal of assassinating President Rubum. During his cross-country travel, he briefly had a run-in with a drunkard in a small town, which he promptly shot and killed. Finally reaching New Torke City, he traveled by bike to the Album Domus, the President's home and office. He silently infiltrated the building, managing to make it to the President's office undetected. He killed Rubum (who was in a drunken state) with a miniature razor blade and vanished out the window, successful in completing his task. PersonalityCategory:GozonCategory:Main Character(s)Category:Male CharactersCategory:TuffleCategory:HumansCategory:HumansCategory:Mo'o 'AlaCategory:New HybridsCategory:New CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:HaoleCategory:HaroreCategory:Heroes Lux, from his mistreatment at an early age, is generally cold and bitter with a generous usage of sarcasm. Abilities Lux is not a fighter, though he does have a higher physical strength than most people (Haole and human) of his age. Lux specializes in covert maneuvers and mind games rather than beating his opponents into submission. He possesses many utilities to help him in combat, however. These consist of stealthy weapons (i.e. knives, darts, pins) and complex poisons. Design Lux wears a military jacket as a reference to both his militant personality and to the fact that he had at one point enlisted in the UHN Army in order to take part in the bombing of the harbor. Underneath is an orange shirt, representing his status as a former convict and fugitive to the UHN. He also wears black baggy pants and a pair of hiking shoes. His hair is white to signify a sense of purity in him, though in general pretenses he is anything except pure. Naming Lux Hakea's first name is Latin for "light", continuing the usage of the Latin language for Haole name schemes and as a reference to his hair color. Hakea, on the other hand, is a type of shrub notably found in Australia. Category:Male Characters Category:Half human Category:Half Human Category:Half Tuffle Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Human Hybrids Category:Tuffle Category:Hybrids